1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing individual rolls of an exposed composite self-developing transparency film structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for processing film of the self-developing type are generally well known. There are table top processors such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,865 and 2,835,179 which are basically document copying apparatus wherein an original is inserted into the apparatus so as to be moved into superposed engagement with a photosensitive sheet. The superposed elements are then exposed to a light source so as to record a latent image of the document upon the photosensitive sheet. The two are then separated with the exposed photosensitive sheet being moved into superposition with an image receiving sheet. The photosensitive and image receiving sheets are then moved into the bite of a pair of rotating rollers which spread a processing liquid between the superposed sheets to initiate the formation of a visible image in the image receiving sheet while simultaneously advancing the sheets into a dark chamber. The sheets are allowed to remain in the dark chamber until the processing has advanced to the stage where they are no longer sensitive to light and thus may be removed from the chamber and peeled apart. In some apparatus, e.g., the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,179, the door to the dark chamber is locked until this stage is reached. The processor may be a part of a camera such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,188. In this patent the dark chamber is moved to an extended position wherein a switch is closed thereby enabling the subsequent exposure and processing of a film unit. Further, the processor may be part of a film cassette such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,971 and 3,667,361. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,361 shows a film cassette wherein "slide film" is exposed and then treated with a liquid containing a developer and a fixer to produce a visible image therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,971 the self-developing type movie film is exposed in a motion picture camera and then the film cassette is put in a motion picture projector for processing.
While the above processors perform their tasks well, they do not readily lend themselves to the processing of an exposed roll of self-developing transparency film of the type adapted for use in a conventional, i.e., nonself-developing type camera. The processor should be able to receive the cylindrical film cassette containing the exposed roll of film in such a manner that the free end of the exposed strip of film may be easily and quickly positioned relative to the various components of the processor. Further, the processor should preferably be an independent unit rather than a part of a camera, projector, document copier, etc., thereby keeping its cost to a minimum.